


It's the End of the World

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Adam," said Aziraphale, "you can't do that." (The truth about how Dean got out of Hell.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blankversesfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blankversesfic).



"Seems to me," said Adam Young, "seems to me that it's not fair, why he should have to be dead when all he wanted was ter save his brother. 'S not right, it's not. So, I brung him back."

"But Adam," said Aziraphale, "you can't _do_ that."

Adam sent a piercing glare the angel's way. "Why not? I can do anything I want." A gleam filled his eyes, the sort of gleam that spoke volumes, like screaming hordes of banshees.

"Well, yes, but..." The angel trailed off.

"What Aziraphale's trying to say," Crowley interjected, "is that you shouldn't bother with the affairs of America. It's unethical." Crowley wasn't quite sure why he was defending the destruction of the world; after all, they'd only just recently averted one apocalypse, and it really wasn't reasonable to let that aversion go to waste.

"Yes, but, it seems to me," announced Adam. "It seems to me that it's not right. It's not right that England gets to exist and America doesn't. If America's gone, then where would my dad take us for vacation?"

This stumped both the angel and the demon. The boy had a point, really. Without America, England would be back to being the terrible empire everyone hated. And really, though it had its faults, America was a nice place for the occasional vacation. Aziraphale personally had really enjoyed the Jeffersonian years, and Crowley rather liked the Puritans.

Still, "Did you have to send Castiel to do it?" asked Aziraphale plaintively. "He's been a right smug bastard about averting the _real_ apocalypse."


End file.
